


I Missed You

by wonhowonhae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hyungwon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhowonhae/pseuds/wonhowonhae
Summary: Honestly I wrote this based on my friend's fanacc when she met Hyungwon at the airport once, it was just too cute to pass up! I hope you like it!





	I Missed You

You were half-sitting, half-lying on the new couch you and your husband bought a few weeks ago, scrolling through Instagram on your phone. It was around four in the afternoon and you were becoming slightly anxious, having not heard from Hyungwon all day. You had barely eaten anything, and the anxiety was really starting to hit you. Then, as if on cue, your phone started buzzing causing you to almost drop it in surprise. You scrambled into an upright position, smiling automatically when “Baby Turtle” showed up on the caller ID.

“Hey, babe,” he said, sounding like he had just woken up from a deep sleep, making your smile grow. “We just landed and I should arrive at the house in about an hour or so.”

“Oh good, I missed you so much,” you said before you could stop yourself and he chuckled in response. “Did you sleep well on the plane? Was there a lot of turbulence?”

“Yeah, I fell asleep as soon as the plane was level in the air,” he said, a smile obvious in his voice.

“Have you eaten yet? Is there anything you want tonight?” you asked while rolling your wedding ring around your finger absentmindedly, standing and meandered to the kitchen. 

He hummed contemplatively, and had a quick conversation with what sounded like Kihyun about how to exit the airport. You smiled again at the mental image of them all sleepily ambling around in confusion.

“How about we go out for sashimi? That place you really like?” he asked you, bringing you back from your thoughts and you agreed with the suggestion, honestly just yearning to see your husband’s face again. 

You both ended the call after confirming that they found their transportation and would be leaving soon.

\- — - — -

It was finally about that time and you heaved a sigh of relief. You had spent the time cleaning up your shared apartment, even though it was relatively clean already. You just couldn’t keep yourself still for longer than ten minutes, your nerves unable to relax. It had been a couple weeks since he had come home, having to do radio and live shows, as well as flying over to Japan and back.

You decided to swipe some lipstick on, a little mascara, brush out your hair, and change into a socially acceptable outfit. Once again, as if on cue, your phone rang alerting you that Hyungwon was calling.

“Hey, hun, where are you?” you asked, a little worried.  
“Well, uh,” Hyungwon started, sounding obviously flustered, “Don’t laugh at me, okay? I left my keys here at home this whole time apparently…”

You held the phone away from yourself, unable to contain the snickers and giggles that slipped out. You heard him yelling over the phone, and from the door, to stop laughing and let him in already. You hung up and went to open the door for him. He pulled you into a tight hug, picking you up and spinning you around a couple times.

Hyungwon pulled away and put a hand on each of your cheeks, squishing them together a bit and smiling at you warmly.

“Hi,” he whispered before kissing you for a moment.

You breathed in through your nose, taking in his slight woodsy scent and smiled against his lips. It was almost like you were the one coming home. He pulled away, his eyes shining brightly at you.

“Let’s get going before I get too comfortable and fall asleep,” he said, intertwining his fingers with yours and leading you out of the apartment.


End file.
